


Dancing Lessons

by metisket



Series: in the circus [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, M/M, dance party, he can't really tell the difference himself, lenalee is very brave, more babbling less logic, other times he's just screwing with kanda's head, sometimes allen is flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sequel to <i>Moving Forward</i>. Komui wants to throw parties in honor of his wonderful sister and also these other people who survived. Kanda is not about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> First posted August 2008.

"Why do _I_ have to go to this stupid thing?"

"Because Komui's glad you're alive, Kanda."

"He's glad I'm alive, so he's punishing me with this idiotic party? That's beansprout logic."

"Thanks for that. Anyway, what’s wrong with parties? They always have the best food."

"How would you know? You don’t eat food, you inhale it. I doubt you even know what food tastes like.”

“I _do_ know what it—"

“These things are...they're crowded. They're loud. Komui wears purple; it's horrible. There's _dancing_ , I hate dancing."

"Let me guess. You don't know how to dance."

"Shut up."

"I can _teach_ you to dance, you know. I taught you to juggle, I can teach you to dance."

"I don't _want_ to learn to dance, you're missing the point, you—“

"Here, put your hand here."

" _Molesting_ me."

"Ooh, fear for your virtue."

"Shut the fuck up."

"You're going to have to get closer than that. I promise not to bite.”

“Wasn’t worried until just now.”

“We'll do a waltz. Even you should be able to handle a waltz."

"What do you mean, _even_ you?"

"Step back, and then...no...look, just do what I do. Step...yeah. Kanda, it's okay to breathe and dance at the same time."

"I _am_ breathing."

"You _weren't_ breathing."

"Whatever."

"Also your timing is lousy, which isn’t like you."

"It's your fault. There's no music."

"Well pardon me for not bringing along my own string quartet."

“Not that it matters, because I’m not dancing.”

“Come on, dance with me at least.”

“There is _no way in hell_.”

“Admit it, this is fun.”

“Touch my ass again and die.”

“ _Maiden virtue_.”

“They will never find your body.”

“Scary.”

“ _Beansprout_.”

"Oh my God, they're adorable," Lenalee whispered, half-hidden behind a curtain on the far side of the room.

"They are adorable," Lavi conceded, thoroughly hidden behind the curtain and also several strategic pieces of furniture. "I admit it. That will not stop them from killing us if they find us here, though. Bear it in mind."

“How long do you think it’s going to take them to get anywhere?” Lenalee asked with a fascination Lavi found a little worrying.

“Years? Decades? This is Yuu we’re talking about. And Allen’s not going to be straightforward about this; he’s never straightforward about anything. That’ll confuse Yuu, misunderstandings will happen…it’s a train-wreck, Lenalee. Why do you want to watch it?”

“They’re so _adorable_ ,” Lenalee explained.

Okay, so they _were_ adorable, what with Allen knowing exactly what was going on and Yuu having no idea. It was just that they called to mind his own train-wreck of a non-relationship, which boiled down to a lot of Lenalee being pissed and a constant mental whisper of _Panda would kill you, kill you, kill you_.

It was so incredibly stupid it hurt to think about, and watching Yuu being incredibly stupid didn’t help.

“Walker, I will break your fingers.”

“That time was an accident!”

“So what were the other times?”

“Um.”

Well, the comic relief helped a little.


End file.
